star wars return of the clones
by jojobinks01
Summary: the clone army return with a purpose. Hope.
1. Chapter 1

_The galaxy at near war! With the Empire with it's iron grip control on the galaxy the newly form Rebellion begins to fight the tyranny of the Empire. But even with with hopes to defeat the Rebellion cannot get enough people, or technology to help them. at the old planet of Kamino lays a dormant army who has been asleep since the formation of the Empire._

"On the planet of Kamino in space a Dynamic-class Freighter comes out of hyperspace as it head to the planet with intentions to bring back something that was hid on the planet. at it comes to the surface of the planet it was meet with the same old weather of rain and thunder as head to an old facility. Setting down on one of the platforms the freighter door open with a hooded man came down with a cane in his hand as he walked to the door slowly wasting his time.

As he approach the door a Kaminoan approach him with a warm smile as he shook hands with the hooded man. "it is good to see you old friend." He said.

"As it is to you Kalon Wu." The hooded man said as Kalon nodded as they walked down the halls of the facility.

"I assume your here because of the clones?" Kalon asked witch the man nodded as they went to a room with where there were thousand of clones in training with technology, and weapons from Wookies, to Mandalorians and others.

"The Rebellion is growing, but with the empire passing strict laws on several planets I fear it is only a matter of time before the rebellion is weaken if attack at a major point." The man said as he and Kalon went into another room one where clones are training weather their a heavy, regular clone, or a sniper.

Stopping for a moment the hooded man saw the clones watching in awe as one clone in red and blue armor with a heavy clone armor on score some heavy shots with a new dc-20 heavy rifle at several stormtroopers in some good shots.

"That clone has some good aim even with his rifle. What's his name?" the hooded man asked.

"Ct-1025 or Mjolnir as he likes to call himself." Kalon answered as the hooded man knowledge as he noted that maybe he could be worthy to join a new clone battalion he himself putted together. Resuming their walk they went to another part where numerous clones were waiting in as other clones were putting on the phase 2 clone armor, and helmets before letting their bothers through as they went to their assign units.

"How is it coming with the ships to transport these armies?" Kalon asked out of curiosity

"Kuat even through they maybe be with the Empire is secretly building new cruisers and frigates as we speak." The man answered as he pulled out a hologram with a cursier that look like a acclamator, but bigger and with four big guns on each side.

"Impressive." Kalon said in surprise they went to a room while the see several jump troopers jump into the air with their jet packs armed with their dc-19 rifles while several others were armed with rocket launchers taking aim at a AT-ST.

"My contact from Mandalore said that Gar Saxon is heading to Concord Dawn to deal with the protectors there." the man said they went to a lift, and step in as the door close and went up.  
"Then they must be desperate." Kalon said as the lift going up as the two people looked out to see several new clone tanks training with their troopers fighting the training coarse set on them.

"Which is why I suggest we sent them." The Hooded man said which made Kalon blink in shock as he look at the man.

"They're still not ready for the test! Even they are ready, and if Gar survives he report this to the Emperor for which he'll sent the entire Imperial fleet at us!" Kalon said a little scared which made the man sigh as they enter a room with a window looking outside.

"They have to be ready for their mission to to intercept Gar Saxon and his commandos, and why we must begin evacuation to the new planet in the unknown regions." The man said which made Kalon realize why he asked at the new batch was made to stop. They were going to leave their home

"Don't worry when the war is over we will come back and help rebuild your home." The man promise. Kalon thought about it all, of how this same man he learned to respect and call a friend call to him asking him to train the clones in secret when the empire was made, and with changes with not only mandalorian in their fights, but others as well.

"Very well I assign havoc to this mission at once and begin leaving kamino behind." Kalon said as he turn to call on the squad. After Kalon left the man sat in a chair to look outside.

 _"If only you were here old friends."_ The man thought sadly as he began to think about his childhood friend, and sister like girl Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Sighing sadly he stood up before heading to his ship to make a call. One that will have the rebellion spirts in a near high or low, and that may change the galaxy forever.

 **And here we have it! The return of the clones story. the reason i thought of this was because of how there wasn't a fate of the clones besides the fact that after the empire was formed they were shut down and never heard from. Well im deciding to lead them back. As for the man who is he? tune in Saturday to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and gentleman. I am here to announce something of bad news. starting on this day I am no longing going to do stories to do reviews of some who says what my English is terrible and other things. I am going to wait for a week for someone to come and ask if they can adapt my story. When that week is over im going to end it all and be a reader instead of a writer instead. im sorry to those who love one of my four stories but I can't. not anymore. And due to the fact, I can't keep track and update them. Until then may adun, the force or anything else be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and gentleman. I decided that after the cancellation of the stories I wrote due to the reviews I got I decidedd im going to back to write a fanfic story. note im only going to do one and see how much reviews or readers I got. But I need an idea to grow on and to see what you people agree with this. If you would like to be one of the people to give your ideas to this. please PM me. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
